


They're Mine [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Multi, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, TonyWolf Toe Beans!!!, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Tony Stark, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony is very protective of his mates.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	They're Mine [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/pseuds/willidothefandango) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Possesive werewolf Tony

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
